


Mulder and Scully Play Doctor

by BigBlue82



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fluff, MSR, Sexual Roleplay, waterbed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:15:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24938914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigBlue82/pseuds/BigBlue82
Summary: Mulder suffers a basketball injury and Doctor Scully is there to kiss it and make it all better.
Relationships: Fox Mulder & Dana Scully, Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 14
Kudos: 110
Collections: X-Files Smut Fanfic Exchange (2020)





	Mulder and Scully Play Doctor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Underworld_Vampires](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underworld_Vampires/gifts).



> This story is dedicated to Jen.  
> Special thanks to my beta readers: Annie, Cortlan, and Cathy.

Scully checked her watch for the twelfth time in ten minutes, then started another lap around Mulder’s coffee table. She dialed his cell phone, but it went straight to voicemail again. The door burst inward. She jumped back, reaching to her empty side for a weapon she hadn’t brought. Then, she recognized the unmistakable outline of Fox Mulder framed in the doorway, shoulders hunched, out of breath.

“Jesus, Mulder.” A knot of fear formed in her throat. “What the hell happened to you?”

Her partner limped in. Dark hair plastered across his forehead with sweat. His Knicks t-shirt was drenched, too. An open gash on his knee gushed blood.

“I got old, Scully.” He tossed his basketball into the corner and it bounced, sending his floor lamp dangerously teetering before it righted itself. “Kids these days. Running circles around me. Literally.”

“Mulder, you asked me to come over this morning to go over a case. Something about a Mothman sighting? You didn’t answer your phone. I thought something happened.”

He twisted his lips together, and she watched the wheels in his photographic memory roll backward. He was good about remembering things he saw, but not great about remembering things he’d said.

“Ohh. Right. A police report came in from rural Virginia, but I made some calls and it turned out to be a bobcat.” He flopped on the couch and propped his foot up.

“Are you sure it wasn’t swamp gas?” she couldn’t help asking.

Mulder winced, though she wasn’t entirely sure if it was from her verbal jab or the actual wound on his knee. She was already here, so she took pity on him.

“Let me see.” Scully examined the wound, careful to keep her face neutral as she judged the extent of the damage. She could feel Mulder’s hazel eyes watching.

Her.

Not the blood actively trickling out of his flesh, or her fingertips carefully probing his knee. His gaze was fixed somewhere inside her, stronger than any X-ray or MRI machine. Her stomach did a metaphorical backflip the way it always did when he studied her like that.

“Well.” A heated flush crept up from her chest, blossoming full force on her cheeks. “Clearly, you can still walk. There’s no swelling. So, that’s a good sign. Nothing is broken or sprained. You could use a few sutures if you don’t want a nasty scar.”

“Scars are sexy. You’re not going to make me go to the emergency room, are you?” Mulder tilted his head back on the couch, eyelids shuttered halfway, while he kept his gaze pinned steadfastly on her. “Doctor Scully.”

“Mulder, I’m not equipped to—” Her breath caught in her chest and the words died away when he curled his long fingers around her slender wrist. The corner of his mouth quirked up. She swallowed hard. “We need a sterile environment to prevent infection. Your apartment is hardly—”

“What kind of infection?” His thumb circled the inside of her palm and every one of the all-nighters she’d pulled studying in med school went right out the window. “I like the way those bacterial names roll off your tongue.”

Scully arched a brow.

The whole sleeping with her partner thing was still new. There was a lot of uncharted territory to map out, despite the fact they knew so much about each other already. They’d been together for nearly seven years, and shared a deep intimacy about so many things. Yet, when it came to sex and a physical relationship, they were practically strangers.

It shouldn’t be shocking to her that Fox William Mulder was a constant and unending surprise. But, here she was. And here he was, turning on the heat.

“Mulder, you’re bleeding.” She glanced down at the garnet drops dotting the narrow line of hardwood between the couch and the coffee table. It brought back memories of another time, and all the hotel towels she’d ruined trying to staunch the blood from the bullet she’d shot through his shoulder.

She tried to slip her hand free, but his grasp tightened. Hazel eyes locked onto hers, and the tension of her memory shifted into tension of a different kind. Her breath turned shallow, then hitched in her lungs when he tugged her onto the couch beside him.

“Hey.” His fingertip feathered along her jawline. “I’m okay.”

Scully melted into his kiss. Then flicked her tongue along the pout of his lower lip.

 _Jesus, God, and all the saints_ , she thought.

He kissed exactly as good as she’d always imagined he would. She’d discovered that fact on her couch at three in the morning, after they’d spent hours planning an elaborate scheme to—

His tongue swept across hers now and she couldn’t remember. Couldn’t think. Couldn’t _anything,_ except moan and arch her body against his.

“Not sure I’m ever gonna get used to that.” She nudged the tip of his nose with hers. He rested against her forehead. Fingers moved along the tender spot behind her ear, sending electric currents down her spine.

“Who says you’re supposed to?” He smirked.

She breathed in his essence; that specific combination of pheromones comprising exactly who he was. The smell that reeled her in and turned her insides to mush.

Every. Single. Time.

“Your knee,” she reminded them both.

He made a short, gravelly sound in the back of his throat. 

“Okay. You can do your thing.” He held up his finger. “On one condition.”

She pressed her lips into a straight line, not approving at all of whatever stipulation he was about to place on the first-aid he seriously needed. “Yes?”

He glanced down at his knee. Sucked his lower lip into his mouth. Then ramped up the Mulder smolder to full-force.

“Play doctor with me?” he asked.

Her heart tried to bounce right out of her throat and her core flooded with sudden desire. “You want me to. . . examine you?”

“Come on, Scully.” He traced a line under the cuff of her blazer. “You can’t tell me you’ve never thought about it.”

“Oh.” Her cheeks felt like they were glowing bright red. “I’ve thought about it. I was just worried you’d ask me to wear one of those sexy doctor outfits.” 

“Not unless you want to.” He reached into her pocket and pulled out the pair of latex gloves she always kept for emergencies. Then he dangled them in front of her nose. “Paging Doctor Scully. Doctor Scully, needed in the ER. STAT.”

She nearly asphyxiated on her own saliva.

“Sure.” She yanked the gloves from him, but couldn’t hide her flustered laugh. “I’ll be right back.”

“Yes, Doctor.” He laced his fingers behind his head and stretched out his lanky body. “I’ll wait right here for my. . . exam.”

Scully put her hands on her hips and turned on her most professional voice. “Sir. I’m going to need you to undress in order to assess the full extent of the damage.”

Somehow she made it into the bathroom and dug around for the supplies she’d placed in a kit for just such an occasion. Although, if she was being honest, a basketball injury wasn’t really the emergent situation she’d had in mind. Either way, she was glad she had what she needed. She silently thanked the past version of herself for the provisions.

Scully straightened, arms full, and caught half a glimpse of herself in the mirror. Lips, full and pink from kissing. Cheeks flushed. Eyes bright and blue. She felt like a fucking teenager again. Her belly ached, deep and low and wanting. Nipples pushed tight into the cups of her bra. 

Too many clothes.

She dumped the sterile packages into the sink. Shedding her clothes down to her bra and underwear. Points for matching today. She smirked, then grabbed up the tape, and gauze, and the cleansing solution, and headed back in.

And nearly tripped on the coffee table.

Mulder was stretched out on the couch. Full-length. Completely nude. 

Sure, she was a professional. Dana Katherine Scully, M.D. could pull off clinical detachment with the best of them. 

Usually. 

Apparently not, though, when it came to the gentle bulge of her partner’s biceps. Or the slight curve of his hip. The soft flutter of his belly. And definitely not the already partially erect cock he was so casually stroking.

She licked her suddenly dry lips and forced herself to slow down. This wasn’t going to be fun if she just hopped on and rode him. They were playing doctor. It wasn’t a bull riding competition. _Jesus, Dana._

“What seems to be the problem?” She placed the packages out on the table.

“I think my cock is broken. Can you kiss it and make it better?”

She leveled a look on him that had made even the most intrepid law enforcement agents cower from Atlantic City to Bellfleur. “Are we playing doctor or just re-enacting one of those videos you insist you don’t have?”

He chuckled. “I’m sorry. I couldn’t help it.”

“This was your idea.” She reminded him.

“Okay,” he agreed. “I’ll be a good patient.”

“You better.” She opened the cleansing solution and placed a towel under his knee. “I know ten ways to kill you with just my pinky finger. This might sting.”

She dumped the peroxide on his wound without further warning, and couldn’t help but feel slightly indulgent as his hips jumped off the couch.

“Ow! Are you this rough with all your patients?” 

“Only the naughty ones.” She wiggled her fingers into the gloves and gave them a satisfying snap. “I’m just getting started.”

His cock jumped up a little straighter.

She smiled. 

It didn’t take long to clean the wound, add a few steri-strips, and wrap it up neatly. There was something about the whole process that she found deeply satisfying. Like wrapping a Christmas present.

It felt good to take care of the wounded. The human body was a marvelous thing, and she liked being able to know she was giving it the best chance to heal itself. As much as she enjoyed the thrilling puzzle of dissecting a cadaver to uncover the cause of death, being able to restore a damaged body to its whole and functioning form was deeply gratifying.

She leaned over and placed a kiss on top of the gauze. “All better.”

“I had quite a fall.” Mulder’s lower lip jutted out.

“Where else are you experiencing pain?”

He pointed to his elbow.

Scully eased in and kissed it. “I’ll have to perform a full exam.”

He squinted. “I’m not bending over and coughing.”

“Mulder, the medical benefits of regular prostate massage are numerous. Studies show—”

He held up his hand.“My ass is just fine, Doctor.”

“Okay, fine. External only.” She tried to keep a straight face, but failed. “This time.”

Scully started with his skull and prodded for bumps, then moved down to his neck and shoulders. The latex of her gloves stuck lightly to the dried sheen of sweat on his skin. His eyes drifted shut when she made her way down to his hips. She cupped his balls, giving him a gentle squeeze. His cock stretched out to its full length.

“Hmm. Interesting,” she murmured.

She stroked him up and down a few times. A clear bead of moisture formed at his tip. 

He opened one eye. “What’s interesting?”

“I’m going to have to perform an oral evaluation, here.” She glanced up, still stroking. His chest rose and fell quickly, breath hissed through his lips.

“Whatever you need to do, Scully.”

“Doctor. Scully.”

“Yes, Doctor.” Mulder’s head fell back, eyes squeezed tight. Teeth tucked around his lower lip. 

“Let me know if you feel any pain.” She curled her mouth around his tip. 

He immediately groaned. 

She did a lap around his head with her tongue, getting everything properly lubed before she took more of him into her mouth. It was a lot, but so fun to watch his reaction. 

Scully had never been one to back down from a challenge. She started slow, giving plenty of attention to his tip. She ran her tongue around his head. Up and down his shaft. Then when he started moving his hips, she took him in further. 

Controlling her breath was the key, not allowing her body to rebel. It was all mind over matter. His soft tip bumped the back of her throat at the same time his hand fisted into her hair. Scully groaned, using the vibration in her throat to tantalize him even further.

Mulder yanked her head back with a sharp tug. He slipped out of her mouth, still rock hard.

“Your turn,” he said.

She licked his fluid from her lips. “Sorry. What?”

“You’re looking a little piqued.” He put his hand to her forehead. “And I definitely think you have a fever.”

Mulder got up from the couch and tugged her into the bedroom, still limping, though decidedly less pronounced than earlier. He pointed to his waterbed. “Lie down.”

Who was she to argue with an order like that?

She did as she was told. Blood rushed down to her core, engorging her sensitive tissues. Moisture flooded inside. Her body prepared itself for what was about to happen. Everything worked together. Millions of years of evolution rushed toward the inevitable conclusion. The human body truly was an astonishing organism.

Mulder sent gentle waves across the waterbed as he sank down beside her. Hands running smoothly across her figure. He cupped the swell of her breasts, testing each one for proper firmness. She couldn’t hold back a moan when he took her nipples between his teeth, tugging each one in turn.

“This is the most unprofessional medical exam I’ve ever had,” she admitted. “I should report you for malpractice.”

“I’m just trying to be thorough.” He winked. “Aren’t you going to ask what kind of medicine I practice?”

“Dentistry?” she deadpanned.

“Gynecology,” he said. “Now put your knees up and give me those gloves.”

“Oh, brother.” She peeled the gloves off. “They’re too small for you.”

“You know what they say about big hands.” He grinned a mouth full of perfect Boy Next Door teeth, and waggled his hips so his cock did a little dance. The bed jiggled along with the movement and Scully covered her eyes and laughed.

The latex stretched just enough to accommodate his lithe fingers. Then he found her center. Sending her hands curling into tight fists around the sheets.

“Mm.” She rolled her hips against his touch. Something about the latex added an extra layer of excitement to the whole thing. She’d always had a little bit of a secret fetish for the smooth texture against her skin. But it was something else entirely, feeling his own hands encased in the protective layer, probing her.

“Pop quiz, Doc. What’s this called?” He ran his fingers along her outside.

Her breath hitched, and she swallowed hard. “Labia majora.”

“This?” He stretched a tiny hood of flesh back, revealing a bead of extra sensitive nerves. He circled his thumb around the tender area and she let out a wild moan.

“Clitoris. God, Mulder.”

“Ah, the elusive clitoris. Always wondered where that was.” His sardonic tone was heavy. “How about here?”

He pressed two fingers inside, sliding in and out in a steady rhythm.

“Vaginal canal.” She could hardly stand it anymore. 

Then he reached even farther, and the tight pressure grew when he filled her, his other fingers pressing hard into the outer flesh of her vulva. The very tips of his fingers touched her deepest part. She gritted her teeth. “Cervix. Fuck.”

Her eyes flew open and Mulder was there, hovering, hand inside her, watching, and it was her favorite part of all this. The way he truly saw her, knew exactly how to push her to her limits without driving her over the edge until she was ready. She grabbed his shoulders and held on.

Right at the second she stopped breathing, he pulled out. Her body vibrated with pleasure, nerve endings exploding from head-to-toe. Every bit of her skin, ultra-sensitive to his careful touch.

“I think I’m going to have to use a special tool for this part. Just to be thorough. I wouldn’t want to miss anything,” he said.

“What kind of tool?” Her body flushed with heat and need. Nipples stood tall, like they were reaching for his body.

Mulder glanced down between them, then back up at her. “Cockus erectus?”

Scully blinked.

“Is there another name for it?” he asked.

“Oh, my God, Mulder.” She slung her legs around his waist, pulling him to her. “Just fuck me already.”

“Okay, Doctor.”

Gloves flew off. 

Then his tongue was in her mouth, and his body was on hers, and he was shoving his cock inside her, and it was _everyfuckingthing._

Hips met hips in perfect rhythm. And every bit of those six and a half years of listening to his batshit theories and endless slide shows and infuriating arguments over scientific facts, was completely, utterly worth it, because he was fucking her so hard and it felt so goddamned good.

Nothing else mattered.

The mirror above the bed reflected the way he drove into her, and it was captivating. She couldn’t help but admire the way their bodies writhed and twisted around each other. The flush of her cheeks. The silky smoothness of his hair between her fingers. His amazing ass, framed perfectly by her calves. They were both so insanely sexy. And together even more so.

Her orgasm hit her all at once and her body seized tight. 

Usually, she closed her eyes. She couldn’t help it. But this time, she watched. Her forehead crinkled and her eyebrows drove up near her hairline. Mouth wide and gaping with a scream of ecstasy. 

A few strokes later his entire body went stiff. Heat flooded into her core as she took all he had to offer. It sent her over the edge again. He groaned, rough and primal, into her ear. She turned and shut her eyes then. Burying her nose against the side of his neck. He went limp on top of her. The waterbed still moving from their exertions.

Her synapses finished firing off, like random, leftover fireworks on the 5th of July. Mulder lay half-draped over her, arm slung across her chest, gauzed knee curled over her thigh. She watched herself play with the fine hairs at the nape of his neck.

“How’s your knee?” She wondered softly. Worried now that he might have injured it further by leaning on it.

“Can’t feel a thing.” His breath tickled her neck. She smiled.

Her hand went to his back, drawing lazy circles around the scarred circle on his shoulder.

“I thought it was ostentatious, but now I know why you picked out this bed. I’m definitely learning to appreciate the mirror,” she admitted.

“Scully.” He sighed. “We’ve been over this.”

“I know what you said, but waterbeds don’t just appear out of thin air.”

“Stranger things have happened.” He yawned and curled her tighter against his body.

“But, seriously. You don’t even want to know how it got here?”

“Why kick a gift-horse in the mouth?” He started a line of kisses up the side of her neck. “I kinda figured it’s a joke from the Gunmen or something.”

Scully froze, staring up at her nude form in the mirror. “You don’t think they bugged it, do you?”

Mulder’s heart thrummed against her arm. He turned slightly and stared up at the mirror beside her. Then he jumped into action, covering her body with the sheet. 

“Frohike!” he yelled. “You voyeuristic little troll. I’m gonna strangle you!”


End file.
